bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki:Policies
This is a list of Bakugan Wiki Policies. ;Bakugan Wiki:Privacy Policy :For the safety and privacy of the users on this Wiki, all members are forbidden to: #Share their real, full name #Share their real age #Share their address and location #Share private information that shouldn't be spoken about online (e.g. telephone numbers) Anyone who asks for such information in public (as in, the main Chat, in a blog post, or on a Talk Page) will also be given a warning. ;Bakugan Wiki:Warning Policy :Warnings should be used before a block. If there is someone who is extremely misbehaving, then you can block the user without warning. :Warnings MUST have a legitimate cause, and should be backed up by one of the Policies. :Warnings cannot be removed from Message Walls or archived Talk Pages, and can only be moved when a Talk Page is archived. ;Bakugan Wiki:Blog Policy :Blogs that do not share new and/or relevant information about Bakugan or the Community will be removed from the Wiki. For general questions, use the Forum:Index, and blogs that do not share information about Bakugan or the Community should be moved to the Random Talk Wiki. Random blog comments will be deleted. :Any blog that hasn't been commented on in 14 days is considered an Old Blog and cannot be revived. :If a blog becomes too random, or becomes a flame-fest, commenting on the blog will be closed. ;Bakugan Wiki:Language Policy :Cussing is not allowed without censors, and any rude or sexual language will be removed. :Tip: If you have to ask, just don't say it. Also, if you see that it has been censored elsewhere, that's usually a sign that you shouldn't say it. ;Bakugan Wiki:Picture Policy :Only high-quality images are allowed on articles. Other general images are allowed on User Pages only. Fan art is not allowed on articles. The only time a low-quality image can be used if it is a GIF animation, which are almost always in low quality. Inappropriate pictures or pictures that are risque are not allowed on the Wiki. :As stated on the Manual of Style, images that are not your own must be properly attributed to the person whom you received the image from. Therefore, if you took a screenshot from another website, you must state who created the image and use the proper license. In order to do so, use the or the . ;Bakugan Wiki:Harassment Policy :If any user is seen flaming, disparaging, insulting, or otherwise degrading another user, they will automatically get a warning and possibly a one-day block. Hate lists against other users are also not allowed. ;Bakugan Wiki:Vandalism Policy :Any person who planned the disruption of an article or personal page will be given a warning, following the Warning Policy. ;Bakugan Wiki:All Editors Are Equal :No user is allowed to discriminate others based on gender, race, or hobbies. ;Bakugan Wiki:Quitting Policy :If a member decides to quit, he/she may choose to leave a blog informing people about their retirement, but this is not recommended. When a person retires, a template is placed on their user page, and both the user page and the user's talk page can be protected upon request. ;Bakugan Wiki:Sockpuppet Policy :Members are only allowed two accounts, maximum. Any user with a duplicate account cannot become an Administrator or Bureaucrat with their secondary account, no matter what position they were in with their primary account. ;Bakugan Wiki:Inactivity Policy :If you decide to leave the Wiki, it is not recommended that you make a blog to do so, especially if your reason for leaving is because of conflict with another user. ;Bakugan Wiki:Security Policy :If somebody accesses your account and violates the Policies, then you are held accountable. ;Bakugan Wiki:Trolling Policy :Those who act with the intent of disrupting the community life of this Wiki will be blocked. ;Bakugan Wiki:Blocking Policy :Any user that gets three warnings will be blocked; the first block will be for three days, the second for one week, the third for two weeks, etc. If a person reaches five "legitimate" blocks, or blocks with a duration of three days or longer, then they will be permanently blocked. :An account will automatically be permanently blocked if it is made known that the account was created to dodge a block or a kickban on the user's previous account. ;Bakugan Wiki:Chat Policy :On the , all of the Bakugan Wiki Policies above must be upheld, with the exception of the Blog Policies. This also applies for those who continue to use the IRC.